


Work of Art

by orphan_account



Series: Despair Days [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Graphic Violence, I have no idea what I'm doing tbh, I wrote this at 1 AM pls don't judge my shitty writing, Ice Picks, Why do I do this to myself, disturbing imagery, how do I paragraph, how do i dialogue, lots and lots of blood, murder/homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angie Yonaga believed all of the art that Atua created through her was beautiful in its own, divine way- but this was sure to be the best creation yet.





	Work of Art

Angie approached the small child menacingly, drooling as she clutched an ice pick in her hand. The child shrieked and struggled against their restraints, but the effort proved to be fruitless as Angie closed in on them. Angie’s eyes shined a brilliant red, glassy and lustful and blood seeking. The child struggled once more. “P-Please…” They begged, looking Angie in the eyes. “Please, Big Sis Angie, stop it!”

Angie hummed, then pressed the ice pick against the child throat, just barely avoiding piercing the skin. “No can do,” she replied, “Atua requires blood sacrifices, correct? And He just told me that He wants a soul sacrifice to go along with it- like a side dish!” Angie giggled, and the child screamed once more. “No, no, please! Big Sis Angie, it’s a sin, isn’t it?! Atua forbids it, right?! So, please, don’t! Just leave me alone!”  
Angie laughed at the child begging, her insane cackles echoing throughout the room. Once she had calmed down, she lifted the ice pick just above the child’s neck. “Atua can change His mind, you know.” She stated. Then she brought the ice pick down on the child’s throat.

Blood flew everywhere, staining Angie’s white bikini top a hideous red. A horrifying gurgling sound echoed as the child choked to death on their own blood, and within moments, they had stopped breathing.  
Angie tossed the bloodied ice pick to the ground and stepped back, admiring her latest model. She entered a closet in the back of the room, and returned with a white canvas and a paintbrush. She sat back down on the stool she had sat on in the child’s slaughter, dipped her paintbrush into the nearest puddle of blood, and went to work. She was sure that this would be her best creation yet- just glancing at it would be sure to drown a person in despair. 

Within minutes, Angie had finished her painting, and stepped back to admire it. It was exactly as she had pictured it- maybe even better. The sheer ecstasy that coursed through her veins as she gazed upon the horrific portrait was truly divine- even more divine than Atua himself. She giggled, and wiped some drool off of her chin with the back of her hand. Then, she exited the room, giving time for her masterpiece to dry before it was revealed to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, tbh. It's 1 AM here, I have no idea why I chose to write this now, it's kinda shit. But I think it's better than my work during the day so??????  
> This is also the first part of a series- the first 14 works will be about the V3 kids spreading despair, then I'll get into how they fell into it- a prequel, I guess. Also, this is a Despair AU, if you couldn't tell already. Sooo yeah. (I have no idea how I'm supposed to end this tbh.)  
> I have no update schedule planned as of now- if this gets popular, I'll try to post as often as I can, but it all depends. I'd really appreciate feedback, btw!!! (I still have no idea how to end this so bye, I guess???)


End file.
